


That's Enough. Go Inside and Confess Already

by PikaPals16



Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Aragon and Boleyn are stubborn as hell, But whatever, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff, Matchmaking, Self-Esteem Issues, i actually don’t know if this counts as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: Anne and Catherine are head over heels for each other but are too stubborn to realize the other's love and confess.So, as you do, the other queens set them up.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	That's Enough. Go Inside and Confess Already

**Author's Note:**

> The perspective changes, but it starts out as Anne
> 
> Ages:  
> Aragon- 27  
> Boleyn- 24  
> Seymour- 26  
> Cleves- 24  
> Howard- 20  
> Parr- 23

_How in the bloody hell did I get myself into this mess?_

Catherine of Aragon is the strong, independent leader type. Always was, always will be. While on the other hand, I'm depicted as a slut. The slut who stole the king away from the rightful queen. Looking back, I really don't know what I was doing or thinking at the time. With my sh*tty actions, she probably hates me. Before we all moved into the house, I used to see her as an enemy. And even when we all moved in together after being reincarnated, it was hard to put that rivalry in the past.

But once we did, I got to see a side of her I hadn't before. The part of her that's kind, and protective. Strict, yes, but also strong, especially when others weren't. I mean, yes, we all had to be. But not all of us can handle it as well as others can. Not just personality either though. Since we're not required to cover up as much as we did back then, I took more notice of her smooth skin, her amber eyes which I swear have a hint of gold in them, her soft brown hair (not that she ever let me touch it on purpose or anything, I'm just saying), and her warm smile that doesn't break through that often, but only makes it all the more special.

_Oh god, I'm totally in love with Catalina aren't I?_

I plop down on the couch, and not a minute after, a pink blur passes my vision and practically tackles me into the cushions. _I swear to god she has telepathy or something._

"Nope. Just cousin powers." I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. _Of course I said that out loud._ "Soooooooooo what's wrong?" I look at her with a confused face, despite knowing exactly what she's talking about. _Oh, you know me, just sitting on the fact that Catalina will never love me back._

"What are you talking about?" My baby cousin rolls her eyes.

"It's Catherine isn't it?" Kat always knows how to get through to me. My eyes widen and I'm pretty sure my face is flushing. "It's about how you're head over heels for her but you're too stubborn and cowardly to go and confess."

"I'm not a coward!" I argue back. "It's just, I'm sure that she's straight and doesn't like me. I mean, we only just started not, not-talking to each other and--"

"Stop it." Kat interrupts. "What happened to the cousin who said that every single one of us is _at least_ bi?" I purse my lips. _Damn my words are coming back to bite me in the *ss. And by my baby cousin too._

"Even if she is. She probably doesn't like me."

"Then how come you're the only one who calls her Catalina? There's an unspoken rule saying that only you can call her that." Kat waits for a second, but with a lack of response, she doesn't respond. She just scoffs and makes her way up the stairs, probably to Cath's room. I look down at the hands I've placed in my lap. _She'll never love someone like me._

K Howard

I watch Jane walk out of Catherine's room as the two of us walk toward's Cathy's. _Well, that was a bust._ I open the door, where Cathy and Anna are sitting on the bed, the matchmaker journal in the middle. At the sound of our entrance, the 4th and 6th queens make room for us, leaving me to climb into Cathy's lap anyway, and Jane next to Anna. 

"I take it both sides were hopeless?" Jane and I nod and Cathy's question. She sighs. "How long have they..."

"5 months." We chorus. There’s a moment of silence before it’s broken by Anna.

”Just how are we supposed to get them together? They’re hopelessly in love but both are too scared to do anything.” 

“I mean, I understand where they’re coming from. Remember they were on pretty bad terms before. They probably don’t want to break the progress they’ve made with each other.” Jane adds on. There’s more silence until I get an idea. I lean forward for the journal and quickly write some notes. _If this doesn’t work, I don’t know what will._ Cathy leans over my shoulder. 

“What’re you writing there love?” I finish writing and turn the notebook so everyone can see. 

“Well, they both know that the other has the potential to like girls right?” The three older queens agree. “So they both know that they have a chance with the other. Even if they think it’s small, it’s existent.”

”Where is this going Kat?” Jane asks. I realize I’m not going anywhere with this, so I just state the plan. 

“We’re trapping them in a closet.” Before Jane and/or Cathy can question my thought process, I add on. “It’s the only way.” Anna, who had been more quiet during this session, suddenly brightens as if a lightbulb turned on above her head.

”Oh I get it!” The two skeptical queens turn to Anna. “The sexual and non-sexual tension from being trapped in a small space with their crush will push them towards confessing!” _Yes! She got it!_ Cathy and Jane share a look. Jane sighs.

”We don’t have a choice do we?” Giggling, Anna and I agree with the motherly queen. "Fine, but it'll be one of the bedrooms, not a closet." Cathy rolls her eyes.

”Looks like operation Aralyn is a go.”

Catherine of Aragon

Yesterday, when Jane came into my room, she’d been acting strange. Pushing on about my little crush on Anne. _......Ok maybe not just a crush._

I wake up Saturday morning and go down into the kitchen to make breakfast as I usually do. As I arrive, the usually late riser is moving around the kitchen making coffee and tea. Her black hair isn't tied up in her usual space buns yet, strands of hair flow back and forth as she paces about the kitchen. _Ugh, why does she have to be so beautiful?_

"Someone's awake earlier than usual." Anne jumps a little at my comment, almost spilling the coffee she was holding. She smiles once she sees my presence. 

"Hey Catalina!" I nod in response, trying not to break character. _I can't let Anne know that she makes me so flustered._ "I thought you could use a little help today." I can't tell if there's something off about her. As said before, she never wakes up this early. Dismissing from my mind for now, I officially move into the kitchen, and see that ingredients are out for pancakes.

"Were you going to try making pancakes _by yourself?_ " The green queen puts on a sarcastic offended look.

"For your information, I in fact _can_ cook." I lift up a spatula.

"In that case, you can cook some bacon and eggs while _I_ make the pancakes." She rolls her eyes. A smiling Anne takes the spatula, our hands brushing in the process. I resist the urge to blush, and start making the pancake batter--from scratch, just the way everyone likes them. Every so often, Anne or I have to reach over to get ingredients from the other side, and some part of our bodies touch for a second--arms, legs, hips, etc. It takes all my willpower not to break down in gay panic. After I finish cooking the first pancake, Anne takes it onto her own plate, only to wince back at the heat. "That's what you get for stealing pancakes." I say with a laugh. The 2nd queen once again rolls her eyes and continues cooking her part of breakfast.

By the time I'm done with the 5th pancake, Jane and Kat make their way downstairs. At the sight of Anne and I, the youngest queen puts on a mischievous face I know all too well. And frankly, Anne recognizes as well as she raises an eyebrow at her cousin. Kat smiles sweetly back, only making her more suspicious. I non-verbally sigh. 

"Girls, Anne made your tea. It's on the counter." I call out to them, turning my attention back to my cooking ~~, and not the girl I so desperately want to hold and call my own~~. Cath and Anna come down once all of breakfast is ready. Once the entire household is seated, Anna claims one of the pancakes and shoves a bite down as fast as she can without breaking table manners. 

"Catherine, your pancakes are the best." I accept Anna's compliment, assuming it's a normal statement. "Man, I wish I could cook like you." _That's a coverup._ The three mischief makers of the house tend to counterbalance the pranks or plots they pull later on with lots of compliments. 

"Same." Kat agrees, covering up her mouth as to not be rude at the table. When Anne doesn't say something afterward, I can only assume she's not involved. "By the way, Anne, your hair looks really good when you let it all down like that, you should do it more often--it's very flattering."

"Yeah, you could really impress _someone_ with you looking like that." _I guess it's being pulled on Anne_ _and_ _me?_ Before Anne can start a ruckus with the other two, the 3rd queen comments.

"Girls, that's enough." The pink and red queens silence themselves.

I expect the prank to come during the remainder of breakfast, but nothing's pulled. Nothing after breakfast, where Cath had gone suspicious. Nothing at lunch, where Jane had gone suspicious--more so than last night. Anne seems as confused as I am. _Just what are those queens up to?_

Anna of Cleves

Once lunch is finished, Kat and I ask Anne to come with us. The suspicion is on her face, but since we haven't invited Catherine, she obliges. Anne follows us up the stairs. I glance towards Kat who gives the our other two matchmakers (who were sitting at the table) the signal. We make our way to my room, and plop down on the bed. 

"You and Catherine seemed to have a moment this morning." Kat starts. Anne hides her face in her hands.

"Ughhhhhh. She's just so prettyyyyyyy." The gay panicking queen sits back up. "I'm still freaking out about it." I groan.

"When are you gonna just ask her out?" Anne gives me a skeptical look. "Come on! You're Anne Boleyn. Assert yourself!"

"And I swear to god she likes you back." Kat contributes, to which she gets a disagreement from Anne in return. Kat and I simultaneously look at each other, and soon we're dragging Anne out of my room and into Jane's. Outside the room, Jane and Cath are already there. _They are miracle workers if they got Catherine up here first. We didn't even take that long with Anne._ Anne manages to wriggle out of our grip, but she's now surrounded by the four of us.

"Whatever it is, I am NOT going in there with Catherine by myself." Cath take an assertive stance, glaring at the 2nd queen.

"That's enough. Go inside and confess already." I don't give her a chance to reply. I open the door, and the other queens practically shove Anne in the room. Jane takes the key and locks the door from the outside, ensuring that they won't be able to escape. _I mean unless they wanna jump out the window, but that's probably not gonna happen._ The four of us take a breath.

"Now we wait."

Anne Boleyn

I try to open the doorknob, but it's locked. _Dangit. You're gonna get it you little piece of --_

"We're locked in huh?" I turn to face Catalina and whatever expression I had on my face softens. I'm now fiddling with my hands behind my back, trying to keep my confidence up and hoping she didn't hear the conversation that happened outside. "Well, are you gonna come over or are you just gonna stand there?" My eyes widen for a second and I realize how awkward I probably am right now. I laugh it off as I walk over to the bed and take a seat next to Catalina. “It’s not like I bite.” I smile wide, earning me a smile back. _I’ve said it before, but her smile is so pretty, just like the rest of her._

“Nah, I don’t think you’d have the guts.” That earns me a playful elbow in my abdomen. A moment of silence passes. "Why do you think they locked us in?" Catalina shrugs. 

"Who knows? They were all acting awfully suspicious earlier." 

"Right? They were definitely plotting something." Suddenly I feel more relaxed; talking like this was something Catalina and I have done more often since we've put the rivalry aside. The golden queen scoffs.

”Huh. Yeah. Cath and Jane were up in my business trying to get me to talk to you about my crush.” _Oh god she likes someone. And it’s definitely not me._

”Oh. you like someone?” I manage to get out, trying to sound enthusiastic. “Mind telling me about.....uh them?” I don’t gender because I’m not one to assume things. Catalina seems a bit surprised at my request, but proceeds to tell me. 

“Well, for starters she has the most amazing smile ever, I swear it’s contagious. She doesn’t even know it.” _Oh. So it’s a girl. Huh, I guess what a said to KitKat before was actually true._ “She has these sparkling emerald eyes, and long black hair,” _Heh, we should hang out if she looks like me._ “She’s pretty funny, knows how to make everyone laugh. And she’s still working on it, but I can tell she cares a lot about others, especially those she's close to. She’s smart, beautiful, and overall just really amazing: I don’t know what else to tell you.” _So...everything I’m not._ I reply, despite the little bit of hurt I feel inside.

”You must be lucky to know her.” The other nods.

”Yeah, I am.” The two of us share a smile, and I feel happy for a bit before remembering that she doesn’t like me. _I don’t deserve her._ “What about you? What were Kat and Anna pulling you into earlier today?” I scoff.

”Happens like everyday.” I start, earning me another one of those Catalina smiles. “And every single time they’re pushing me into confessing and I’m like ‘not it’s never gonna happen, she doesn’t like me back’ and they’re like ‘no, go inside it’s about time’ and then they threw me in here and....” I glance at Catalina and by her expression I realize my mistake. _F*ck._

”Anne?” I turn away, embarrassed I let myself ramble on like that. She clears her throat. “Do you.....like me?” I curl up in a ball. _No going back now._ I nod in my position, not wanting to face her. “Anne, can you face me?” I shake my head.

”If you’re just gonna give me lecture on how we’ll still be friends even though you like someone else, forget it. I don’t want to hear it.” I can feel droplets forming in the corners of my eyes. _I messed up so bad._

”Anne, please.” Slowly and cautiously I turn around once more. "I can't give you that lecture unless I like someone else." She slowly lowers my legs from my chest. "The girl I like, it's you Anne. What am I saying? It's not even like at this point, it's love." My eyes enlarge and my brain feels like it's fizzing out. _No, she's toying with me... There's no way someone like her would like me of all people. I mean, I made her life miserable. _"Anne, you alright?"

"I don't believe it. I can't process it." The droplets are now falling. "Catalina, Catherine, I made your life miserable. I basically forced you out of your rightful spot as queen to marry Henry. Every time I search myself up, I’m just a non-worthy slut.”

”Stop it Anne.” I silence myself, still whimpering a little. When Catalina opens her arms, I shake my head, but she pulls me into the hug anyway. “Whoever those people are that said that, they don’t know you now. That was in the past. It doesn’t matter anymore. Yes, it did hurt me at the time, but I’ve looked past that, and i’ve seen all these great things about you.” I sniff before squeaking a response.

”Do you _really_ mean that though? That and what you were saying earlier?” Catalina breaks the hug, but keeps her hands on my shoulders firmly.

”Anne Boleyn, I love you. From the first time I saw you, I’ve always thought you were beautiful. And Anne, that was 500 years ago. You’ve changed for the better and anyone who thinks otherwise will have to go through me.” I smile for the first time in a while. 

“You really do love me.” Catalina wipes my tears away.

”Of course I do.” I close the gap between us. Her lips are just as soft as I imagined them to be, and I can feel her kiss back. My heart is pounding, my stomach’s doing flips, but it’s all in a good way. Because the person I’ve fallen in love with about 5 months ago loves me back. When the kiss breaks, I move my head to the side to give her a hug. I whisper in her ear.

”I love you too.” I don’t know how, but I can tell she’s beaming with the joy and love I never felt with Henry. I pull back to give her another kiss. _She’s really mine now._ “Catalina?” The gold queen hums in response. “Would you mind holding me? Like, cuddles?” The brunette chuckles a bit. 

“Of course. But maybe we should get out of Jane’s room first.” I look around, realizing that this is indeed Jane’s room. I laugh. Catalina get up from the bed, and I take her hand as we walk to the door.

”I know their plot got us to confess, but I still want payback.” Catalina laughs at my idea.

”We’ll think of something.”


End file.
